Morrendo para viver
by Utopia-90
Summary: Draco é professor de Gina e é visível que sentem-se atraídos um pelo outro. Mas é proibido um relacionamento entre mestreaprendiz. O que poderia acontecer se eles fossem descobertos?


N/A: Baseado em Abelardo e Eluiza (não sei como se escreve ^^') mas não deve ter tanto em comum já que eu nunca vi a obra.  
  
N/A2: Queria só avisar para quem acompanha Como Em Um Conto de Fadas (alguém tá lendo isso?) que o cap. pode demorar um pouquinho para sair porque meu word é realmente uma chatice e resolveu apagar o capítulo inteirinho. Que raiva! Amanhã (ou melhor, hoje) não sei se vai dar para postar porque vou ter uma prova muito importante e ainda não estudei nada! Então é bem provável que eu não consiga reescrever o capítulo. Obrigada pela compreensão. -.-  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, tampouco Abelardo e Eluiza (que é uma história verídica).  
  
Morrendo para viver  
  
Por que as coisas não poderiam ter sido mais fáceis? Era realmente difícil de responder. Ela era aluna dele. O que há demais nisso? Eles se apaixonaram. Mas o seu amor, que parecia tão simples, não lhe era permitido. Um professor jamais poderia ter algo com uma aluna. Isso era inadimissível! E foi pensando nisso que ela teve certeza de que ele era o que a mantinha sã.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Draco! Espere! -gritou Virgínia correndo atrás de seu professor de filosofia na saída da escola-. -O que quer Virgínia? -Eu não posso mais aguentar. Draco, eu sinto-me diferente em relação a sua pessoa. Deveríamos ser somente como professor/aluna mas sinto que há algo mais. Diga-me, também sente-se assim? -Gina... -ele hesitou por um instante- somos professor e aluna! -Diga-me o que sente quando está comigo. -a moça aproximou-se deixando o homem incomodado-. -Sinto-me normal. Como me sentiria na presença de qualquer um de seus colegas de turma. -Então diga-me o que sente quando faço isso... Gina acabou com a distância que havia entre os dois e beijou-o. Sentiu-se feliz ao ver que ele correspondia. O problema é que eles esqueceram onde estavam e a quantidade de pessoas que os cercava.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Draco Malfoy, você está preso por quebrar com o código da instituição em que trabalhava, envolvendo-se com uma de suas alunas! -sentenciou o juiz-.  
  
Desde aquele dia a vida de Gina Weasley nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela não conseguia concentrar-se em nada. Só pensava em como seu amado estaria.  
  
-Estamos muito preocupados com você, filha. Está desatento. Repetiu o ano! Virgínia, não nos force a tomar medidas drásticas! -esbravejou o pai da moça-.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As lembranças surgiam em seu cérebro jovem como se fossem facadas em seu coração. Não gostava de lembrar dessas coisas. A única coisa boa de tudo aquilo fôra a sensação de sentir os lábios de Draco nos seus. Aquilo para ela havia sido o céu. Bem, agora ela estava num inferno. Seus pais realmente resolveram tomar uma atitude completamente drástica. E era por isso que a jovem moça estava internado em um manicômio. E ele sabia que não sairia dalí tão cedo. Estava cansada de tudo isso. Já havia sofrido demais. Precisava colocar um fim nessa história antes que esta o matasse. Era meia noite e todos estavam deitados em suas camas no abrigo para loucos. Somente Gina observava o céu sombrio da janela de seu quarto. As estrelas brilhavam com muita intensidade e a lua resplandescia no céu como uma rainha. Não pôde evitar de pensar em Draco. Seu Draco, embora ele nunca tivesse sido realmente seu. Fechou os olhos e abriu a janela calmamente. Pôs-se de pé na janela aberta, respirou fundo e pulou. Pulou rumo a sua liberdade. Mas será que ele estava se libertando mesmo? Abriu os olhos. Em nenhum momento desviara o rosto da direção do céu. Já enfrentara muitas coisas de frente. Será que conseguiria enfrentar esta também? Suspirou pesadamente e, um pouco antes de colidir com o cimento, olhou para o chão encarando tristemente o fim de sua existência. Ela já estava morta a muito tempo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saiu da prisão quatro anos depois da morte de Emanuel. Não conseguia acreditar que ele fizera aquilo. Vivia desolada, triste. Não conseguia mais sorrir e quase não saía de casa. Mas o que não poderia se esperar aconteceu. Das lágrimas veio a inspiração. O pobre homem encontrou um motivo para o qual viver: ele escreveria um livro com a sua história, dele e dela. Uma história que tanto os fez sofrer. Ele mostraria para todos como o mundo era injusto. Seu livro era, na verdade, um pedido. Um grito que clamava por justiça e compaixão. Era sua esperança. Quando este foi publicado ele sentiu como que se sua vida não tivesse mais sentido. Na realidade sentira-se assim desde que fôra separada de Virgínia. Não conseguia mais ver o pôr do sol com a mesma admiração. Nunca mais conseguiria.  
  
O ex professor estava na cozinha de sua casa. O grande sentimento de vazio com a qual já deveria estar acostumado apoderava-se de si. Ele sabia que não havia mais vida. Num impulso pegou uma faca e golpeou o peito esquerdo. Soltou um grito de dor com toda a força dos seus pulmões ao tempo que caiu de joelhos. Grossas lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face. Não lembrava- se de outro momento em que chorara. Mesmo assim sorriu e murmurou "estou indo lhe encontrar querida...". Ao final da frase seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. A facada por pouco não atingira o coração. Este, mesmo que amargurado e infeliz, manteve-se intocado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cuidaram para que fossem enterrados um do lado do outro. O livro de Draco teve seus méritos...  
  
Uma única lápide com os dizeres:  
  
"Aqui jazem Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley, duas almas que se amaram e que se foram por esse amor. Quando se está apaixonado se vive os melhores momentos da vida. Mas quando se sofre por amor, a dor aumenta três vezes mais que o normal. Apesar de tudo, no final das contas, que morre por amor morre para viver".  
  
N/A3: Desculpem os erros de português. Estou morta de sono e acabei de escrever essa short fic. ^^' Qualquer coisa que não entenderem, podem mandar um e-mail para: utopia_90@hotmail.com  
  
N/A4: Ficou meio melancólico e curto. Foi só algo que passou pela minha cabeça meio que agora... Acabei de escrever. Espero que tenha ficado bom... ^^ Reviews por favorzinho.  
  
Beijinhos, Utopia 


End file.
